ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Harley's Solo Adventure/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Harley Quinn”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Harley Quinn joins Scooby and the gang. Mysterious dimensional meteor (The Mystery Machine is driving through the field to get to the next town to spend the night) '''Shaggy: '''Are we there yet? '''Fred: '''I told you, soon Shaggy. We'll spend the night there. '''Daphne: Where are we anyway? Harley Quinn appeared (The Mystery Inc arrived at the nice hotel after seeing the mysterious meteor) Receptionist: '''Welcome to my hotel and please, enjoy your stay in your room. '''Shaggy: '''Wow that was quick. (The Mystery Inc arrived at their hotel room which is very nice) '''Daphne: '''Wow. This place is nicer then the other hotels. '''Velma: '''Yeah. (Just then, they hear a toilet flush from the other hotel room, it revealed to be Harley Quinn) '''Harley: '''Yay! It's the mystery inc! '''Daphne: '''Harley Quinn? What are you doing here? '''Harley: '''Oh, after we defeat Dark Opal, I've decided to take a two-week vacation from my school and decided to come here. Well it made a bad start with me going to the toilet very badly. So I grabbed my hotel key, get to the elevator, open the door and go to the bathroom. '''Shaggy: '''Okay? Daphne's been kidnapped The Ghost of the Byron appeared A clue The Ghost of the Byron chases Shaggy, Scooby, and Harley '''Shaggy: Oh man, I'm starved. Harley: Me too. Let's go check the restaurant in this hotel. Scooby: Good idea, Harley. Lorcan Darcy returns (A Mysterious girl appeared in town, she has a brown hair with blue in the middle, she wears a white wedding dress.) Harley: 'Who is that? '''Shaggy: '''I don't know. '''Harley: '''Lorcan Darcy! '''Shaggy: '''He's alive! '''Fred: '''Wait, why is that girl, Lorcan Darcy? '''Lorcan: '''That is because this is my true form. Lorcan vs Harley ' ''' Shaggy rescue Daphne The Ghost of the Byron trapped The Ghost of the Byron unmasked '''Harley Quinn: We'd did it! Shaggy: Yeah, but never make us bait ever again. Lorcan: To to see who the Ghost of the Byron really is. (Lorcan unmasked the crook, revealing to be Amber Williams) Daphne: Why it's Amber Williams. The final goodbye (The Mystery Inc seeing Locan on her motorbike) '''Fred: '''Wow, that's a really nice motorbike. '''Lorcan: '''Thanks, i got it as an reward after i saved the world from my brother and my mom's ex-boyfriend. I've finally got it repaired, but all i'm here is to take a vacation for two weeks and then i'm gone for good. Harley, if you want, we can go off on another adventure, think of it, my last one here in this dimension. '''Harley: '''Okay. Hey, read this letter. (Lorcan reads the letter that Harley delivers) '''Lorcan: '''Dear Lorcan, due to the result of the civil war we've caused by your evil half-brother, you are hereby free from Princess Celestia, YES! I'm finally free! '''Shaggy: '''Wait, you knew her? '''Lorcan: '''Yeah, that monsterous willing to use me for domination well she's wrong! I'm free!